warrior_storysfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ginsters Reise
thumb|Cover Ginsters Reise ist eine Kurzgeschichte über Ginster, bevor er eine Clankatze wurde. Prolog: Das Dröhnen in den Ohren des Katers wurde immer lauter. Er sah nach hinten, wo eine weiße, pummelige Kätzin ihm folgte. Ihre Zähne waren vor Schmerz zusammengerissen. Ein lautes Fauchen ertönte leise von weiter hinten. "Kaya" murmelte der schwarzgetigerte Leise. "Wir müssen uns beeilen! Nurnoch der Donnerweg, dann haben wirs geschafft! Wir haben das Territorium der Streuner verlassen" Die weiße Kätzin sah ihn mit ihren roten Augen an. "Was ist, wenn unsere Jungen schwach werden?" Sorge lag in ihren roten Augen. "Sie werde die stärksten und wundervollsten Jungen der Welt", bekräftigte der schwarze Kater. "Und ich werde immer stolz auf sie sein!" Kaya blickte ihn dankbar an, da kniff sie auch schon wieder die Augen zusammen "Sie kommen", seufzte sie voller Schmerzen als plötzlich das Pfotengetrappel lauter wurde. "Renn du auf die andere Seite", befahl der schwarzgetigerte und sprang hinter die Kätzin. "Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dich in Ruhe lassen" Besorgt sah die Kätzin zu ihm, doch betrat dan vorsichtig den Donnerweg, der vollkommen leer war. Der schwarzgetigerte warf den Kopf nach hinten um zu gucken, ob seine Gefährtin din weg schaffte. Da warf sich auch schon eine braune Gestalt auf ihn. "So Dima", bleckte sie die Zähne und fuhr die Krallen auf. Der braune Kater legte seine scharfen Krallen auf die Kehle des schwarzgetigerten. "Dima", jaulte die weiße Kätzin laut. Entschlossen trat Dima nach dem braunen Kater und bekam ihn von sich runter. Mehr Katzen hatten ihn umzingelt. Es gab nurnoch den Weg über den Donnerweg zur Flucht. Das Brausen in den Ohren des Katers wurde lauter: Ein Monster kommt. Doch eine silberne Kätzin sprang auf ihn zu. Schnell wirbelte Dima rum und rannte los. Panik rang in ihm. Er betete leise, dass er den Weg schaffen würde. Doch es war zu spät. Das Brausen wurde stärker, das Monster kam. Dima spührte den Aufprall und schlimme Schmerzen, bis alles um ihn in Dunkelheit versank. "Dima", hörte er leise seine Gefährtin rufen. "Das hast du davon", höhnten sie Streuner. Alles um ihn herum verschwand und er sank in eine tiefe Dunkelheit. Kapitel 1: Ginster warf sich spielerisch auf seinen Bruder, der gekonnt zur Seite sprang und sich auf seinen schmächtigeren Bruder fallen lies. "Aua", klagte er. "Eichel geh runter von deinem Bruder" Die weiße Kätzin zog ihren braunen Sohn von dem Schwarzen. "Lass uns lieber fangen spielen", ignorierte Ginster seine Mutter Kaya. "Jeder weiß, du bist der schnellste von uns", beschwerte sich seine Schwester Sand. Ginster lächelte. "Ich muss Frischbeute holen", seufzte Kaya. "Stellt nichts dummes an. Wenn es dunkel wird bin ich wieder da!" Leise schlich sie davon, doch Ginster äffte sie nach: "Stellt nichts dummes an... Pah! Als ob wir jemals etwas dummes getan hätten" Er lächelte. "Der werden wir es zeigen", knurrte Eichel. "Wir sind viel stärker als sie denkt... Ich hätte da eine Idee. Da drüben ist ein Zweibeinerort. Dort werden wir ihr was erbeuten!" Sand lachte. "Aber wir müssen über den Donnerweg", erklärte Eichel dann und seine Geschwister sahen bedrückt aus. "Macht mir nichts aus", miaute Ginster. "ich bin schnell genug" Er flitzte einmal um seine Geschwister herum. "Versuchen wirs", miaute dann Eichel und tappse los. Ginster folgte ihm und Sand war die letzte. Ginster hatte bald seinen Bruder überholt. Er freute sich schon als plötzlich ein lautes Brausen erschien. Blitzschnell rannte etwas riesiges vor seiner Nase. Ängstlich blieb er stehen und sah mit riesigen Augen zu seinen Geschwistern. "Nur... nur ein Monster!", versuchte Eichel sich und die anderen zu beruhigen. Ginster schluckte und sah sich um. Kein Monster kam! Er flitzte auf die andere Seite. Er hörte die Pfoten seine Geschwister auf dem seltsamen Boden tappen. Bald hatten sie die andere Seite erreicht. "Geschafft", keuchte Sand und sah zu ihren Brüdern. Ginster lächelte seine Schwester an. "Wohin jetzt?", fragte er seinen Bruder. "Ähm" Er sah sich unsicher um. "Hier lang!" Er ging in eine Richtung. Sand wirkte wenig überzeugt, doch Ginster folgte seinem Bruder und stand neben ihm. "Da ist eine Katze", miaute der schwarze Kater. Eichel sah sie an. "Hat Mama doch erzählt", schnurrte er. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn fragen, wohin wir gehen müssen", schlug Sand vor, doch Eichel schnaupte. "Ich weiß wo es lang geht!" Ginster sah sich um. Donnerwege, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernester und Hecken. Alles sah gleich aus. Fremde Gerüche schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. "Hier sieht alles gleich aus, woher weißt du wolang wir müssen?", fragte er seinen Bruder. Ihre Mutter hatte ihnen immer erzählt, dass der Zweibeinerort ein schrecklicher Ort war und sie mussten sich stets von ihm fernhalten. "Ich weiß es einfach", miaute Eichel und blieb stehen, als sich mehrere Wege aus dem Pfad, den sie gegangen waren, entzweigten. "Den", miaute er dann und führte seine Geschwister an den äußersten. Sie hatten sich verirrt. Der Mond schien am Himmel. "Alles deine Schuld", knurrte Sand zu Eichel. "Beruhig dich", schnurrte der Kater. "Wir werden hier schon wegkommen. Ginster sah sich um. Er roch einen fremden Geruch. "Da ist jemand, wir fragen ihn mal", flüsterte er Sand und Eichel zu, dann trat er vor. "he du da", jaulte er laut. Die schwarze Gestalt weit weg von ihnen riss den Kopf zu ihnen. Sie kam näher. "Weißt du wie wir wieder hier raus kommen...." Nur durch das Mondlicht konnten sie die Gestalt erkennen. Der Pelz wirkte silbrig. Keine Antwort kam. "Ginster", drängte Sand. "Eichel..." Sie hob die Nase. "Das ist ein Hund, wir sollten verschwinden" Da erkannte Ginster die boshaftigkeit in den Augen des Hundes. Als er näher kam, roch er nach Krähenfraß. "Lauft", kreischte er zu seinen Geschwistern und rannte los. Kapitel 2 Ginster keuchte. Er bildete den Anfang von seinen Geschwistern und lief knapp eine Schweiflänge vor ihnen. Der Hund knurrte bedrohend und kläffte laut. Es dröhnte in Ginsters Ohren. Er sah zum Himmel. Wolken bedeckten den Mond und ein Donner grollte unheimlich am Himmel. ein Herz schlug schneller. "Rennt", kreischte er über seine Pfoten. "Er ist zu schnell, Ginster", jaulte Sand kläglich auf. "Wir müssen ihn irgendwie abschütteln!", miaute Eichel. Der Junge Kater keuchte schwer auf. Schnell sah Ginster sich um. Ein Tropfen fiel auf sein Ohr und es zuckte. "Es regnet, vielleicht rennt der Hund weg", jaulte er und rannte weiter, während er überlegte. "Wir müssen ein kleines Loch finden" Seine Geschwister suchten mit ihm. "Da ist ein Baum", miaute dann Eichel. Ginster wurde schneller, bereit den Baum hinaufzuklettern. "Der Hund erwischt uns bevor wir unsere Krallen in den Ast werfen können", miaute Sand. Ginster schluckte. Der Hund kam immer drohend näher, aber der schwarze Kater könnte es noch schaffen. Seine Geschwister jedoch nicht. Er verwarf die Idee. Er würde mit seinen Geschwistern rennen. "Vielleicht sollten wir kämpfen", schlug Ginster dann vor. "Wir sind zu schwach", kreischte Eichel auf. Der Hund kam immer näher. Da! Ein kleines Loch in einem Zaun! Gerade noch groß genug für die drei, aber zu klein für den Hund! Sie waren gerettet! Regen prasselte in Mengen hinunter. "Ein Loch", schnaufte der schwarze Kater zu seinen Geschwistern. Doch Sand jaulte auf. Ginster warf den Kopf um, während er rannte. Der schwarze Hund, dessen Augen wütend loderten, war direkt hinter seiner Schwester, so das sie den Atem in ihrem Nacken spühren konnte. Auch Eichel war nur zwei Schritte vor seiner Schwester. "Versucht zu rennen", miaute Ginster, spührte jedoch wie seine Muskeln schmerzten. Auch seine Lunge brannte. Er konnte nicht mehr viel laufen. Da sah er glühendrote Augen auf einem Ast. es war seine Mutter Kaya. Er hörte noch das Knurren des Hundes und das kreischen seiner Schwester, bevor Kaya wütend dem Hund auf die Schnauze sprang und die Nase zerfetzte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Kommt", drängte sie ihre Jungen und stubste Sand an. Sie liefen neben ihrer Schwester her. Nach einem Herzschlag knurrte der Hund bedrohlich und sehnte sich danach, sich auf die Katzen zu werfen. "Ginster", jaulte Kaya. "Renn in das Loch und bleib dort" Ginster sah zu seiner Mutter. "Aber was ist mit Sand und Eichel", miaute er kleinlaut. "Die kommen gleich, geh! Sofort!" Ohne noch ein Wort zusagen flitzte der Kater in das Loch, wo er erschöpft zusammensankte. Er beobachtete das Schauspiel draußen: Kaya flitzte zurück zu den anderen Jungen, die ängstlich unter dem Hund kauerten. Er schnappte nach Sand und erwischte sie, doch Kaya schlug ihn wieder auf die Nase und bleckte die Zähne. Der Hund knurrte wütend und biss Kaya in den Bauch, sie kämpfe sich frei und sakte kurz zu Boden. Der Hund warf sich auf Eichel während Sand reglos da lag. Ginster schluckte. Blut quoll aus ihr heraus. Aber sie konnte nicht tot sein! Kaya rappelte sich auf und warf sich mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Hund und zerkratzte ihm die Augen. Durch einen Blitz konnte Ginster die Trauer in Kayas Gesicht erkennen. Er kroch aus dem Loch und sah zu seinen Geschwistern, die reglos dalagen. Nein, dachte er. NEIN! Das kann nicht sein! Sie dürfen nicht tot sein! ''Kaya grub ihre Nase tief in den Pelz des schwarzen Jungen Katers. Er laute qualvoll auf. Eichel... Sand Kapitel 3: Traurig lag Ginster in dem Nest, wo er sonst immer neben seinen Geschwistern lag. Er grub seine Nase tief in das noch feuchte Pelz seiner Mutter. "Es tut mir so leid", hauchte er leise. Auf dem Weg ins Nest hatte er sich oft entschuldigt. Der regen prasselte vom Himmel und wirkte beruhigend. Doch der Donner, der im Himmel grollte, erinnerte ihn bloß an den Hund, der ihn seine Geschwister geraubt hatte. "Ich hatte euch gesagt, dass ihr nicht dorthin dürft", miaute Kaya. Ihre Stimme klang dumpf vor Trauer. Ginster erkannte sofort, dass der tot von Eichel und Sand auch sie sehr bewegt hatte. Er grub seine Nase tiefer in das warme Pelz seiner Mutter. Der ruhige Herzschlag beruhigte ihn. Fast war es, als wäre dieser grauenhafter Tag niemals geschehen. "Kannst du mir was erzählen? Erzähl mir von meinem Vater!" Er wusste, dass sein Vater tot war. Aber mehr wusste er nicht. "Er war ein junger und starker Kater", hob Kaya an. Ihre Stimme klang zwar noch voller Trauer, aber ruhiger. "Er hieß Dima und war ein Einzelläufer. Ich lernte ihn in der Nähe des Zweibeinerortes kennen. Wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb gut und bald wurden wir Gefährten. Als ich .... euch erwartete, war er so glücklich. Ich war es auch. Wir lebten beim Zweibeinerort und suchten ein geeignetes Nest. Dabei trafen wir auf ein paar Katzen. Es war ihr Territorium und so verließen wir ihn. Eines Nachts als wir gerade die Grenze passieren wollten, donnerte ein Monster herbei und erwischte ihn. Es war schrecklich" Ihre Stimme brach ab. Kurz spührte Ginster Schuld. Er wollte seine Mutter nicht an den Tod seines Vaters erinnern lassen. "Er war der stärkste und mutigste Kater, den ich je gesehen habe! Du bist ganz genau wie er, Ginster" Sie leckte dem Schwarzen übers Ohr. "Er hat mir manchmal von Katzen erzählt, die in ''Clans lebten. Er schwärmte von ihnen. Ich denke, wäre er nicht verstorben, wären wir zu den Clans gereist" Sie schnurrte kurz. Ginster lächelte ebenfalls. Es war schön, sie so glücklich zu sehen und so konnte er kurz seine Trauer vergessen. "Mama", begann er vorsichtig als die Erinnerung an das Wettrennen zurück kam. "Ich will lernen, wie man gegen Hunde kämpft. Du konntest ihn in die Flucht schlagen" Er atmete tief ein und hauchte: "das will ich auch können!" Hätten wir es schon gelernt, wären Sand und Eichel noch hier! Kaya lächelte ihren Sohn an. "natürlich mein kleiner" Sie leckte ihm über den Kopf. "Schlaf erstmal" Er rollte sich neben ihr zusammen und versuchte, die Bilder des blutrünstigen Hundes aus seinen Kopf zu bekommen. Kapitel 4: Ginster hetzte einer Maus hinterher. Mit seinen Krallen schlug er in den kleinen Wühler und erledigte ihn mit einem schnelln Biss. Seine Mutter kam angetrappt. "Gut gemacht", schnurrte sie zu ihrem Sohn und leckte ihm zart übers Ohr. Uninteressiert zuckte er mit seinem Ohr. Sand und Eichel sollten bei mir sein, überlegte er düster. Er ließ seinen Blick zum Himmel schweifen. Die Sonne schien auf seinen schwarzen Pelz. Vereinzelte Bäume auf dem kahlen Boden gaben großen Schatten. "Ess, du musst hungrig sein", schnurrte Kaya seufztend. Sie ahnte, woran ihr Sohn dachte. Der schwarze blickte sich rasch um und ging mit der Maus, die halb so groß wie er war, in den Schatten. Sein Pelz brannte in der Hitze und er begann sich begierdig auf die Maus zu stürtzen. Es war ein Mond her seit dem schrecklichen Tag am Zweibeinerort. Trauer klomm noch immer in seinem Herz. Oft stellte er sich vor, seine Geschwister wären neben ihm. Wie sie mit ihm reden, wie sie mit ihm jagen. Er kannte sie so gut, dass er wusste, was sie sagen würden. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an die Tage, wo sie unbekümmert spielten. Wäre ich nicht so schwach gewesen, wären sie noch hier! '' Schuld brannte in ihm wie ein kleines Feuer. Mit einem Vogel im Maul kam Kaya zu ihrem Sohn. "Du machst Fortschritte", flüsterte sie freundlich. Er nickte nur wortlos. Kaya seufzte. "Ginster, hör zu! Ich vermisse die beiden auch! Seit dem sie tot sind, redest du kaum mit mir. Es tut mir leid, weil ich nicht früh genug da war, aber wir müssen weitermachen" Ginster erschrak. Sie machte sich Vorwürfe, weil sie zu früh da war. "Es war nicht deine Schuld", piepste er. "Ich hätte sie aufhalten sollen! Wenn ich stark genug gewesen wäre, hätte ich den Hund ablenken können" Kaya leckte ihn. "Dann wärst du aber weg", hauchte sie leise. Mit einer schrillen hohen Stimme japste er: "Es wäre besser" Er trat zurück. Er wollte keinen Trost, er wollte einfach nur alleine sein. Er sah in die roten Augen seiner Mutter, nickte um seine Worte zu bestätigen, dann rannte er weg. ''Ich will meine Ruhe! '' Bald fand er einen hohlen Baum. Er kroch in ein Loch hinein. Es war warm und sicher. Auch auch ruhig. Er genoss die Ruhe und schlief friedlich ein. Kapitel 5: Müde sah sich Ginster um. Wo war er? Wo war Kaya? Panik kroch in ihn, doch da fiel es ihm wieder ein: Er hatte sich in ein Nest in einem Baum verkrochen um zu schlafen. Kaya war an dem normalen Schlafplatz. ''Ich muss mich entschuldigen, weil ich weggegangen bin, überlegte er, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, dass er sich entschuldigen musste. Doch sie war die letzte, die er noch hatte. Sie zu verlieren wäre schrecklich. Er kroch schlaftrunken aus dem Baum raus und blinzelte in das grelle Sonnenlicht. Er sah zum Wolkenfreien Himmel. Guter Tag zum Jagen, überlegte er. Unter seinem schwarzen Pelz spielten seine Muskeln. Mit seiner Mutter hatte er viel und auch hart trainiert. Sowohl Kampftraining als auch das Jagttraining. Er ging langsam über die Wiese, den weg, den er gestern gegangen war. Bald hatte er das Nest gefunden. Doch es war leer. ''Sie muss jagen sein... vielleicht sollte ich auch etwas jagen gehen! ''Überlegte er als er bemerkte, dass sein Magen knurrte. Er fuhr die Krallen spielerisch aus und hob die Nase, so wie er es gelernt hatte. ''Wären Eichel und Sand stolz auf mich? ''Sich selbst taddelnd überlegte er, dass er besser nicht mehr an seine Geschwister denken sollte. Da roch er es: kaninchen! Gründlich blickte Ginster sich um und sah das graue Tier. Es knabberte am Gras. Vorsichtig schlich der schwarze Kater sich so an es heran, wie er es gelernt hatte. Mit einem Satz sprang er los und hatte es bald erbeutet. Es war Sonnenhoch, als er mit einem Spatz und dem kaninchem bei dem Nest ankam. Kaya war da! Freude erfüllte ihn! Er legte beides vor sie ab. "Tut mir leid wegen ges..." Die weiße Kätzin fiel ihr ins Wort: "Ginster. Mein Sohn! Es tut mir so leid! Ich dachte, ich kann den Tod von Sand und Eichel schnell runterschlucken, aber es geht nicht! Ich liebe dich sehr und ich will bei dir sein! Vermutlich wirst du mich jetzt hassen, aber ich werde zum Zweibeinerort gehen. Ich werde dort ein Leben als hauskätzchen führen. Weit weg von dem Leben, was mir so viel Kraft kostete" Mit offenem Maul stand Ginster da. Sie... verließ ihn. "Ich komme nicht mit", piepste er leise. "Ich weiß", seufzte Kaya. "Es tut mir so leid! Ich werde immer stolz auf dich sein!" Sie leckte ihm über sein Ohr. Er fuhr die Krallen ein und konnte sich nichtmehr beherrschen. Er schlug seine Krallen in die Wange der weißen Kätzin. "Du bist eine Verräterin! Du verlässt mich, deinen letzten Sohn! Bedeute ich dir denn garnichts!" Er knurrte wild und rannte los. Wütend kniff er die Augen zusammen und rannte einfach drauf los. Kummer rang in ihm und eine Träne kullerte über sein Auge. Kaya war die einzige, die er nun hatte und selbst sie verließ ihn. Ist es mein Schicksal, dass ich jeden, der mir was bedeutet, verliere? Er rannte weiter und entdeckte den Donnerweg am Geruch und dem Brausen in den Ohren. Er öffnete traurig die Augen und flitzte auf die andere Seite. Er wollte einfach weg Er musste einen Ort finden, wo er bleiben kann.